


Beautiful Lie

by ovijiaboardz



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/F, Headcanon, Light Angst, Pre-Canon, Pre-Game Akamatsu Kaede, Pre-Game Personalities (New Dangan Ronpa V3), Pre-New Dangan Ronpa V3, Self-Doubt, Spoilers, With A Twist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-22 09:32:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17057246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ovijiaboardz/pseuds/ovijiaboardz
Summary: After she was finished playing, Tsumugi clapped her hands. “I love it! If they accept you in, your talent will surely be recognized, I just know it!”She turned around. “You really think I’d have a chance at getting in?”Tsumugi nodded. “You’d get in for sure, I know you would. You’d be absolutely perfect!”





	Beautiful Lie

Tsumugi sighed. The study hall she usually worked in was so full, that it was plain to see she couldn’t focus, no matter how hard she tried. She sighed. This was no good, so she decided to go the music room.

  
Kind of ironic how the quietest room was a music room, of all the places. She adjusted her glasses and opened the door, inviting herself in. At a first glance, she didn’t see anyone there. She sighed her name on the clipboard, as well as the time and date. Then, she took a seat beside the grand piano, pulled out her laptop, and opened up her brainstorming document.

  
She was just about to start typing when she heard a somewhat familiar voice. It was then that she realized she wasn’t alone. “Hey, I love the keychain on your backpack!”

  
She looked up to see a girl her age, who was only about an inch or two shorter than her. She had pretty blonde hair that fell around her shoulders. Her eyes were beautiful as well, but they looked worn out and tired. She was looking at Tsumugi’s keychain, which was a tiny plush Monokuma.

  
Tsumugi smiled a friendly smile at her. “Thank you! I got it at a convention.”

The blonde girl squinted. “Wait… I think I’ve seen you before,” She mused. “I may be wrong, but you look like someone I’ve seen before.”

“Who?”

The girl shook her head. “Like I said, I may be wrong.”

Tsumugi motioned for her to sit down. She obliged. “I don’t care! The only way you can recognize someone as plain as me is if you know me from somewhere!”

“Well, you look like the spitting image of my favorite cosplayer online. Tsumugi Shirogane is her name, and I follow her on Instagram… I like her because she’s cosplayed some of my favorite danganronpa characters,” the girl told her. “But if I’m wrong, that’s fine. If I were you, I’d take it as a compliment. Tsumugi is really pretty.”

Tsumugi cocked her head to the side. She couldn’t help but giggle at little. “Well, thank you for calling me pretty! I’m really happy people are enjoying my cosplays!”

Her eyes widened, and she paused for a second, unsure of what to say. “Woah, I can’t believe one of my idols goes to my school! Like, that’s so cool!” Her dull eyes lit up. “Dude, your cosplays are amazing! Especially the Danganronpa ones. I love danganronpa, and I love the way you bring all my favorite characters to life!” She took off her backpack and fumbled through her books. She pulled out a notebook and pen. “Could you um… could I have an autograph?”

Tsumugi scribbled her name onto the notebook, along with a short message. Then, she looked up at the excited girl. “Hey, you really like danganronpa, don’t you?”

She nodded. “Yeah, I do. I would love to be in one someday!” Suddenly, she slapped her hand over her mouth. “Oh god, that’s a little embarrassing… I didn’t mean to blurt out my dream to you or anything… haha, I’m really embarrassing myself in front of my idol like this… but, yeah… you can forget about that.”

Tsumugi shook her head. “No, no! Tell me more!” She urged.

She twirled her blonde hair with her finger. “What? You actually want to hear about my dream? Well, it’s a little embarrassing but, I think I’d be great in a killing game. I don’t really have any faith in humanity…”

Tsumugi chuckled. “I can relate,” she admitted. “Hmm… if you were in a killing game, what kind of ultimate talent do you think you’d want?”

She hesitated a moment. “Well, I know this may sound a little silly, since it’s not really any use in a killing game. However, I really love to play the piano, and if I could be recognized for it… that would just be really, really nice. So maybe I’d be the ultimate pianist.”

Tsumugi nodded. “I see, I see! Hey, you should play me a song!”

The girl looked startled. “Like, right now? Okay… what kind of song do you want me to play?”

Tsumugi thought for a moment. “Hmm.. maybe something from a fandom? Oh, or if you’ve written any original music, you could play that!”

She sat down on the piano chair. “What if I kind of… did a combination of the two? Like am original song… inspired by a fandom?”

Tsumugi nodded. “I like that idea! What fandom? Tell me more about the song!”

“Okay, well… it’s inspired by danganronpa. This would be a song that played… maybe during the free time events, or during the bittersweet, yet peaceful moments. I call it beautiful lie, because the characters are fighting against what’s real, and what’s not… it explores the peaceful states of madness.”

Tsumugi nodded again, excited. “Can you play it for me?”

She nodded and started to play. Tsumugi made sure she wasn’t focused on her surroundings, and started to record. After some modifications, she figured this would be just _perfect_ for season fifty three.

After she was finished playing, Tsumugi clapped her hands. “I love it! If they accept you in, your talent will surely be recognized, I just know it!”

She turned around. “You really think I’d have a chance at getting in?”

Tsumugi nodded. “You’d get in for sure, I know you would. You’d be absolutely perfect!”

Encouraged, she thought this over. “Okay. I think I’ve made up my mind, then. Thanks for your encouragement, Tsumugi! It was really helpful!”

Tsumugi nodded. “No problem. You could even shoot big and try out for the protagonist spot.”

She turned around, surprised. “You really think? I don’t know about that, but thanks anyway.”

Tsumugi nodded, and adjusted her glasses to make a note on her laptop. “No problem. Best of luck to you!” She called out, watching the blonde girl go. 

“You’re going to need it,” she mumbled in a hushed voice. She grinned at the outline of her computer screen. It was perfect. As long as she auditions, she’s basically guaranteed a spot now. Even if she wasn’t, Tsumugi figured she could write this personality into anyone. Still, she found the right person for it.

* * *

 

Name: Kaede Akamatsu (赤松 楓)

Talent: Ultimate Pianist

Gender: Female

Birthday: March 26th

Likes: Piano Keys

Dislikes: Bicycles 

*measurements to be determined during audition*

Past: Since she was a child, Kaede has been playing the piano so much so that she would forget to eat and sleep at times. As a result, people began to give her the nickname "piano freak". Before long, she began winning contest after contest, garnering praise from many people and earning her the title of Ultimate Pianist. She has performed in front of important figures such as a European King, a representative of Juilliard, and famous pianists

Personality: Kaede is an optimistic hard worker. As a leader type with a firm character, she has a strong will and doesn't hesitate to take action, her notable character trait being her strong sense of belief in herself and others. Her main motivation for playing the piano is to see others smiling.

Fate: undecided 

* * *

 

 

 

Tsumugi closed her laptop, and finished her math worksheet.

**Author's Note:**

> Character bio source - http://danganronpa.wikia.com/wiki/Kaede_Akamatsu


End file.
